Movie nights, Wedding days and Afternoon Tea
by midgetbeans
Summary: A series of one shots following the NJBC through all of their traditions and social events. Post 2X25, slight spoilers, slight AU.
1. Blair's Movie night

"Please, anything but that"

"Oh don't complain Chuck, you love it really"

"Yeah we all know your deepest secrets after all"

"And I suppose your tastes are far superior Nathaniel"

"No one objected to my choice last week. Including you I might add"

"All I'm saying is I can't watch Breakfast at Tiffanys for the hundredth time." Chuck sighed, "It is the only film Blair ever chooses when it's her turn."

Blair glared at Chuck from her position by the DVD player whilst Serena snorted as she collapsed on the sofa next to Nate.

"I suppose watching Pretty Woman every four weeks isn't hell either?"

"I still maintain that the combination of Richard Gere and Julia Roberts is a match made in heaven." He waved his glass of scotch in the air. "Besides it's the rags to riches story, it gets me every time."

Nate and Serena shared a look. Getting on the subject of everyone's favourite movie tended to cause arguments. Movie night normally ended in a battle of wits between Blair and Chuck, whilst the two blondes of the group attempted to actually watch the movie.

The point of movie night had initially been so that they could watch those films that they'd always wanted to see but could never be bothered buying. However after the first few times it evolved into a repeat of either the same movie or the same genre every four weeks as each of the favourites sneaked into the pile.

This week was Blair's turn and the second movie night since Serena had returned from boarding school two years ago. The whole affair had been put on hold whilst the friends attempted to regain the friendship and trust that they had all those years back.

It went without saying that Blair had chosen yet another Audrey Hepburn film for her choice.

"Well we could watch My Fair Lady if you want." Blair smirked at her boyfriend across the room. "I know how much you adore musicals."

Chuck made a face, prompting Serena to giggle. The blonde had already finished two cosmopolitans and was currently trying to stand up in order to make her third.

"Hang on guys! Aren't we missing the point a bit?" Serena waved her finger at the pair. "We do not judge, we are the non judging breakfast club. Surprisingly not that does extend to movie preferences. For instance, if I want to choose Harry Potter next week then I reserve the right to avoid all mocking."

"Hear hear!" Nate announced from the corner. "The same goes for the fantastic array of 80s teen classics I own. May I just add that it is due to my taste in movies that we have our name." he glanced at Chuck, who stared back for half a second before sighing in defeat and downing his scotch.

"Let's get this over with then."

Blair pressed play on the player, grabbed her drink and took her seat next to Chuck. Within an instant she was pulled into his side, where she settled with a content smile on her face.

Next to Blair Serena turned her phone off, one of the many rules of movie night. Nate shifted next to the blonde and took it out of her hand. She turned to protest but was met with raised eyebrows.

"How do I know you won't switch it on in ten minutes and text Baizen?" He whispered. "And believe me I'm doing this so that you won't drunk text him again, not so you don't break rules."

Serena tutted at Nate as she turned back to the screen. She tried to ignore the two on her other side as they decided to forgo actual movie watching.

"May I also suggest you nudge your dear best friend. I'm pretty sure that's another rule being broken." Nate gestured to the pair who were bordering on heavy petting. Serena snorted before pinching Blair on the arm. When she whipped round to protest Serena waved a list in Blair's handwriting.

"Rules are rules my dear." She smiled. "Do we all need a little reminder?"

"Of course not. I wrote those rules after all." Blair turned to sit properly on the sofa. Chuck's arm remained around her shoulders as he groaned in protest. She glared at him and gestured to the television.

"There is a movie playing there Bass. Watch it now or you may have to leave. And we'll replace you with Humphrey."

"You wouldn't do that Waldorf, because that would mean you'd actually have to see him every week."

"We're going to have to find a replacement anyway." Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Serena, who shrugged in apology. "I leave for Brown in three weeks and lord knows how boring it would be just you three. Not to mention dangerous."

"Perhaps we could replace you with Whore-gina. I hear she's back in New York." Chuck remarked from his corner.

"Oh yes, why not replace Serena with the girl you lost your virginity to. That wouldn't be awkward on any level."

"Or we could conference call. Serena could watch the same movie at Brown whilst we watch it together." Nate suggested, almost as if he didn't want to be heard.

"I have already worked it out. Every Wednesday night, like we always have, we will all meet to watch a movie together. May I remind you that I own several helicopters and it doesn't take that much time to fly to Providence."

"So it's agreed, every Wednesday you guys can fly out to Brown and we can crowd into my dorm and watch a movie." Serena grinned. "I love that idea!"

Blair looked at Serena in shock. Could she really expect her to fly to Providence every week to sit in a dorm room?

To her consternation the other three took the chance to shake on that plan. Serena smiled at Blair slightly, hoping that the brunette would go along with the plan so she could avoid the risk of cancelling movie night for a while.

"Fine I'll fly to stupid Brown and sit in a stupid dorm room."

"Don't worry about it B! Besides by that time it will be your choice again. You can inflict your harshest choice on us all."

Blair grinned at the idea. Movies flitted through her head and she decided to pick the one that would force the boys to squirm with embarrassment at the idea of watching it.

She composed herself quickly before grabbing the remote and turning up the sound.

"Right, back to the movie guys. If we talk for more than ten minutes you know I reserve the right to rewind."

Movie night rules:

No phones or contact with the outside rule from the moment the play button is pressed to the moment the last credit disappears.

Junk food only, no healthy food allowed to be consumed for the whole evening.

If two of the group decide to make the move to coupledom, no smooching during the movie, this is group time.

If the movie is interrupted for more than seven minutes by talking the film will be rewound until the moment the person who began to talk remembers.

An intermission will be instigated halfway through the film to allow for toilet breaks and drink top ups.

If the host is out of town the others must still watch their choice for the week.

Outsiders are only allowed to join if all four agree to the person.

Should one of the group move to college (Serena) then the other three must join them where they are


	2. The Waldorf Wedding

It was a bright Saturday afternoon in the vineyards of France. There was a light breeze blowing across the grounds of the Châteaux, causing the edges of a large white gazebo to dance ever so slightly.

Seated under the cover of the tent were several rows of New York and Paris' most prominent members of society, all dressed in their finest outfits. Somewhere near the front sat three young New Yorkers. The only girl of the group, a bright eyed blonde, tugged at the bow tie of one of the boys as the other boy flicked though a order of service in his hands.

"For goodness sake Nate are you physically incapable of tying a tie?" Serena resorted to completely re-doing the bow around Nate's neck.

"Relax Serena; Nate knows what he's doing with his oh so casual attempt at tying his tie. Though he should know that the ruffled 'just got out of bed with a beautiful woman' look is ever so slightly out dated."

Nate glared at Chuck over Serena's fussing. The other boy just smirked and turned back to the sheet in his hand.

"It says here that the Grooms have chosen to write their own vows."

"Well they are allowed to do that Chuck, there's no need to say it with such disgust." Serena finished with Nate's tie and shifted round to face her step-brother. "Besides you should be praising everything Harold does if you want to impress him, you do kind of need his blessing."

"I'm Chuck Bass; I don't require the blessing of my girlfriend's middle aged father."

"Sometimes it's quite obvious how new you are to the whole relationship thing." Nate laughed, shaking his head at the arrogant look on his best friend's face.

Chuck scowled as the light notes of a slightly adapted wedding march started up. Serena squealed as a pretty brunette took to the aisle.

Blair Waldorf begun down the aisle, dressed in an Eleanor Waldorf original. The dress was designed just for Blair on her father's wedding day.

She smiled at certain people as she walked between the two rows of seats. As she got closer to the front she noticed her three best friends sat to the right. Out of the corner of the eye Blair watched Chuck's face as he stared at her. Next to Chuck Serena and Nate giggled at the reaction Chuck gave.

"Chuck, it's impolite to stare. Shut your mouth and try to breathe again."

"We realise it's a shock to see Blair walking down an aisle but you don't need to panic. This isn't your wedding day and she is only a bridesmaid."

Chuck turned to glare at his friends as Roman and Harold reached the makeshift altar and the civil ceremony began.

A short while later the formal ceremony was over and Harold Waldorf found himself inviting all his guests to move to the edge of the lake where several tables and a dancefloor had been set up.

Blair took this moment to grab the last chair available at the other three friends table.

"I thought you guys should be aware that were it not for my powers of persuasion and ability to throw a decent tantrum, I would be stood here in front of you wearing a meringue."

"I'm sure you'd look hot in anything Waldorf, or nothing for that matter." Chuck passed a bread roll to Serena as he glanced at his girlfriend.

"How romantic Bass. I'll remember that comment when I want to tell my grandchildren all the nice compliments my male friends have given me over the years."

Serena snorted at her friends comment as she began to spoon soup into her mouth. Nate raised his eyebrow slightly, knowing all too well how a well placed comment regarding any sort of future tending to make Chuck run in the other direction.

"Friends? Plural Blair, really?"

"You know what I mean Bass."

"Could it possibly be an attempt made by your most beautiful self to hide any thoughts you may have had about our future?"

"I…er…"

"Could you pass the butter Chuck?" Nate hurriedly asked, trying to avoid any heart break on Blair's part and help Chuck avoid the subject all together.

"Blair you have to get your dad's caterer to tell my mom's caterer how this soup is made, it's perfect."

"Of course, and then I'll tell my friend to tell you how much I like your friend."

Nate paused for a second, with his spoon halfway to his mouth, trying to understand what Blair had just said. He glanced at Chuck for an answer, only to be met with an equally confused stare.

"Don't worry boys, one day you may understand the world of girls. Even if you do still struggle to comprehend the actions of elementary school children."

"And on that day the world will end because no man could ever understand the complex and confusing world of women."

Serena nodded in agreement with Chuck as he motioned to a server handling drinks. Nate shrugged in his ever so non committal manner causing Blair to ball up her napkin and throw it at his head.

"Whoa Blair! What's with the projectile tableware?"

"For never committing to an opinion."

"That's the most stupid reason I've ever heard."

"You have the most stupid man bangs I've ever seen!"

Serena stopped her nodding war with Chuck and stared at the other pair. Chuck downed the glass of scotch the server had just handed him before propping his head on his hands and watching them argue about the most stupid things they'd seen, heard or thought about each other.

After three minutes of arguing they finally stopped, each huffing in despair and turning back to their food. Serena silently praised the lord and grinned at Chuck across the table. He smiled back, glancing sideways at Blair who had moved on to the first course that had appeared at some point during their argument. The two step siblings shared a look that had been shared between nearly every combination of the four over the years.

By the time everyone had finished the huge meal Harold and Roman had provided, dusk had begun to settle over the lawns of the vineyard. The band started up as the newly committed couple took to the dancefloor for their first dance.

The romance and tradition of the moment was written all over Blair's face. She may have rebelled against this relationship for the past two years but nothing could change the fact that she loved weddings and seeing her father happy.

Chuck watched her silently, taking in her smile and the way her eyes lit up as the music drew more people onto the dancefloor. Without a second thought he stood up and proffered his hand to Blair. She glanced at it and then glanced at his face. Within a split second Blair and Chuck had taken to the dancefloor. Serena and Nate watched them go.

"I'm beginning to sense a recurring theme with weddings and those two dancing the first dance together."

"Looking forward to the future hey S?" Nate asked with a laugh. She smiled back and held out her hand.

"Wanna dance Archibald? For old times sake and all that jazz."

They followed the lead of the dark haired duo and headed onto the dancefloor.

Whilst everyone around them danced relatively slowly to the song, Nate spun Serena round and they started a bizarre mix between a tango and a waltz.

Blair watched them over Chuck's shoulder, giving an involuntary snort of laughter when Nate dipped Serena under the confused glances of Eleanor and Cyrus. Chuck spun Blair round to look at what she found so amusing. He joined in Blair's laughter before copying Nate's suave dance moves.

If there's one thing the non-judging breakfast club was good at, it was tearing up the dancefloor at a wedding. From Lily Van Der Woodsen's many extravagant affairs to all those society weddings they attended as little children in party dresses and stiff bow ties.

Because traditions were always fun to carry on.


	3. Afternoon Tea at The Palace

If there was one thing the UES was famous for it was class, elegance and a sense of tradition. Three qualities that Blair Waldorf also prided herself on holding. Three qualities that didn't involve Irish teas during Afternoon Tea.

Amongst the patrons of The Palace Hotel's famous Afternoon Tea were four slightly inebriated young adults. They didn't want to be called teenagers, not now they'd left high school. But it couldn't be ignored that they were all under 20. A factor that was ignored by the entire bar staff at the hotel, particularly since one of the group was the owner of the hotel.

It had been tradition to have a sneaky one alongside the tea and the pastries since they turned fifteen. They had all been forced to attend Afternoon Tea on a Saturday since they turned six, however now they did it out of habit. For this group there was nothing more satisfying than tea, pastries and a shot of whiskey at half four on a Saturday afternoon.

"Pass the cream darling."

"Of course my dear."

"What a simply splendid way to spend the afternoon."

Nate, Blair and Serena paused their conversation and turned to stare at the silent Chuck. He stared back, with a Danish halfway to his mouth.

"What?"

"Gosh, Charles, have you no sense of occasion?"

"Yes, good sir, why do you not join our reflections of the day?"

"Because unlike you three I am as sober as a judge and have no intention of embarrassing myself with stupid talk."

"Stupid talk? Whatever could he mean?"

Blair and Serena began to protest his lack of 'faux-Britishness' as they liked to call it. Nate laughed, barely avoiding spitting out his scone over the white table cloth.

"Why do we have to carry on this silly talk every Saturday? We're New Yorkers, not 'Ye old Britains'" He complained, using quote marks to emphasize his point.

"What ho! Charles old chum, this is tradition." Serena brandished her teaspoon at Chuck as Blair put her hand to her forehead and sighed. Nate began to choke on the mouthful of tea he had just attempted to swallow. Chuck motioned the waitress away as she appeared cautiously. He leant over and patted Nate on the back several times until the other boy's colour returned to a normalish pink.

"I'm so sorry, I can't continue. I might wet myself with laughter if you girls continue to speak like that." Nate shook his head apologetically and poured himself some more tea. From the side of his cup appeared a bottle of whiskey, held by the slender hand of Serena.

He glanced at her, noticing the mischievous twinkle in her eye as she slipped the bottle back into her bag. On the other side of Serena Blair took small, ladylike sips of her tea. To the unknowing eye she was simply an innocent bystander, sober and well behaved as she should be.

To the three friends sat next to her she was a fantastic actress, hiding her intoxication from the rest of the room by shaking her head every time Serena let out a loud giggle. Truth was that she had been drinking alongside the other two since they had sat down, sneaking whiskey into her tea under the pretence of leaning across the table to lecture Serena on being too loud.

Chuck was, uncharacteristically, sober. He had just returned from a business trip from Japan and was all too aware that he had work on Monday morning, whilst the other three still had some time before they separated for college.

"As much as I enjoyed entertaining the idea of you two young ladies drunk off your faces and obviously open to anything, whilst Archibald passes out on my sofa, in our youth, times have changed. I am in charge of a billion dollar corporation, something that whilst may be my birth right is not something I am used to doing." He sighed, glancing at his friend's faces. "So it's very difficult for me to sit here whilst you sneak whiskey into your tea and giggle about silly accents."

The table went silent; Blair and Serena eyed Chuck with apparent shock whilst Nate attempted to work out what he should say. After letting them absorb everything he had just said, Chuck grinned.

"Man you should see your faces. Classic, really classic." He motioned towards Serena who took a second to realise he wanted her bag. She passed over the bag, watching as he drew out the bottle of whiskey and slipped a small bit in his drink.

Serena whooped loudly, before being shushed by a giggling Blair. Nate raised his tea cup to Chuck, who clinked his cup with the proffered one. The two boys took a big gulp of the hot liquid, Chuck taking a moment to let the burning mix of hot tea and whiskey slip down his throat.

"So I don't get it, what was with the whole sober Chuck thing? Dude it's not natural." Nate shook his head at his best friend who shrugged in return.

"I guess I was wondering how seriously people would take me if I didn't drink. Seems not very from your reactions."

"Ah, see that young mister Bass is because you have never been sober at Afternoon Tea since you turned fifteen. The shot of whiskey thing is your legacy."

Blair grinned at her best friend's words as she finished off the last of her tea. "Yeah, just think, in twenty or so years you'll be teaching little Bass junior how to spike a drink without being caught by half of New York society."

As usual, whenever Chuck or Blair mentioned something regarding the future, Nate and Serena raised their eyebrows in anticipation of an argument. After half a second they realised it wasn't going to appear.

Shockingly enough it was the first Afternoon Tea that hadn't ended in an argument between Chuck and Blair. Normally by now Blair would have stormed out of the Tea room and Chuck would have moved off to the bar area to drink openly. It was tradition, simple as.

But it seemed some traditions needed to be broken as Chuck smiled slightly at Blair's comment. "Yeah, though I could imagine little Waldorf junior would fail to put up a good fight, as you did all those years ago."

"Every girl likes a bit of adventure."

"Hear hear!" as the other three glanced at him with raised eyebrows; Nate wondered why it was always him who had to come out with that line.

Chuck smirked at Nate before turning to Serena. "Did you hear that sis, Nate agrees that every girl likes a bit of adventure."

"Indeed Brother, perhaps we should rename him Natalie."

Blair shook her head, picking up a little cucumber sandwich from the pile. "Hmm how original S."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Blair and copied her move, choosing the biggest sandwich from the pile. Chuck began to pour more tea into his cup, adding a shot and a half of whiskey with a spoonful of sugar. Nate laughed at absolutely nothing in particular as he sipped at his tea.

Blair and Serena glanced at each other before nodding and grinning at each other.

"Well gosh would you look at the time."

"Absolutely my dear chum, it's getting ever so late and my dear mama has tickets to the opera this evening."

"That sounds like a damn fine way to spend the evening my dear." Chuck chimed in to their conversation.

"Hear hear!" Nate finished, before attempting to stand up and tripping over Serena's bag.

* * *

**I'm opening the forum for suggestions, movies they could watch (it's Serena's turn next), the first dance song at Rufus and Lily's wedding etc...**

**also any criticism on grammar etc are greatly appreciated **

**ta xoxo**


	4. Serena's Movie night

**Thanks for all your reviews! It seems you all have the same thoughts as me so I've decided to begin adding a little N/S for your reading pleasure...Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Ta da!" Serena threw open her arms, gesturing to the scene in front of them.

"Sis, I saw you setting up in here before I went to get Blair."

"Yeah and I helped you pick out the cushions earlier."

Nate grinned as he took in the set up Serena had created for her movie night. "Well I think it's awesome S. It reminds me of that Turkish restaurant in the East Village."

Chuck glanced around the room. He had to admit that she'd done a good job. There were cushions piled up on the floor, with a blanket from Serena's bed peeking out from underneath. A popcorn maker stood next to the makeshift bed, adding a slight cinematic air to the Van Der Woodsen living room.

Blair grinned as she picked up a ready mixed cocktail from the kitchen counter and sat cross legged on the blanket.

"Is this fantastic set up anything to do with the film we're watching? Because if it is I am intrigued." She grinned up at Serena and sipped on her drink. "Ooh is it one of those old movies set in a far away land?"

"I guess you could say that." Serena grinned in her effortlessly enigmatic way. She mimicked Blair's move and grabbed a drink from the counter. With a flick of her hair and a subtle move unnoticed by anyone else she landed next to Blair.

Chuck and Nate shrugged at each other before diving onto the pile of cushions just to the left of the girls.

"If it involves anyone from Harry Potter I'm going to get up and leave."

"Chuck, you live here. If you do that you lose all rights to the living room."

"That's what suites at the Palace were invented for. Isn't that so Blair?"

Blair bit her lip and glanced at the two siblings staring at her awaiting her response. "Er, well, what I mean to say is…Nate help me out!"

Nate looked up from the pile of chips he had created on a plate in front of him. He shrugged as he shoved a handful into his mouth. Blair made a disgusted face and launched a pillow at him.

Chuck and Serena gave up their argument and Serena stood up next to the television. She brandished a remote at her three friends with a determined look on her face. "Now, due to my unfortunate choice in men, I am now officially single."

"And Baizen is still officially a dick."

"Yes thank you Chuck. So in light of the aforementioned topple into singledom I have decided on the best course of action when it comes to my choice in movie night."

"Ooh is it a really anti-man film? They always cheer me up."

"Not really Blair. Now unless Nate has anything to add to my speech." She looked at Nate, who shook his head. "Good I can continue. In the spirit of new beginnings and all that crap I have chosen…Aladdin!"

Serena beamed at her guests, who took this opportunity to stare back at her as if she had just suggested a UES death match.

"Aladdin?"

"Seriously S?"

"Last time I checked I was 18 and running huge corporation not 8 and running around trying to look up girls skirts."

"You still do that Chuck."

"Usually when we're on a date."

Serena clapped her hands together to attract their attention again. "Well I don't care what you guys think as you still have to sit through it. It's my choice tonight and I want some light hearted Disney fun."

Blair sighed, nodding her head slightly. "Fine S we will shut up and watch the silly children's movie."

"But" Chuck hurriedly added, "That doesn't mean we'll enjoy it."

Serena rolled her eyes at her stepbrother's childish comment and pressed play on the pre-loaded DVD.

She climbed over the barrier of cushions between the TV and the blanket and lay down on her front in between Chuck and Nate.

As the creepy storyteller began to sing his song Nate lent his head towards Serena. "Just so you know, I did always love Aladdin." He grinned at her. "And if you need to talk about the whole Baizen thing I am always here."

"Thanks Nate, that means a lot." She whispered back, squeezing his arm. One great thing about NJBC was always knowing they'd be there when you really need them. At least that's what Serena felt. Years could go by and she knew that she could call anyone of them up and they could be there to listen and, in Chuck and Blair's case, ask who needed to be destroyed.

On Serena's other side Chuck and Blair remained sat upright, with Blair laying her head on Chuck's shoulder. She took her eyes off the screen for a second to look at the blonde pair lying on their stomachs. They may have been friends since the beginning of time but they were always clueless when it came to each other's feelings.

Blair could sense the tension between the two. It had existed since Blair forced her way into Nate's heart. Enough was enough though. It was at that instant Blair realised that the only way her best friends were ever going to be happy would be if they were allowed to admit to their feelings.

Shame Serena was going to Brown.

As if sensing her thoughts Chuck whispered in her ear, "I never took you for a match maker B. Though I must say I have always seen the spark between them." He paused and focused on the two blonde heads leaning together. "I've seen a lot more than that but we all know how that ended out."

Blair glared at Chuck from the corner of her eye and turned her head back to the screen. "There are things that don't need to be mentioned anymore, no matter who's with who these days."

Chuck smiled slightly and pressed his lips to her temple. Blair shifted slightly, leaning closer to Chuck.

Meanwhile on the floor Serena watched the screen with a contented look as she mimed the words along with the film. Nate laughed as he attempted to watch both Serena and the movie. Realising she had an audience Serena began to make her moves bigger, gesticulating alongside Aladdin and Jasmine.

Blair giggled, launching pieces of popcorn at her best friend. "Calm it blondie, we're all trying to watch this film you've so lovingly picked out for us."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Blair as Jasmine took a tentative step onto the magic carpet. Serena replaced the tongue with a sneaky grin, one which was quickly returned by Blair who shouted "Jasmine" without waiting for Serena to say anything.

"Fine, Aladdin has more lines."

As the two boys looked on in confusion Serena grabbed Blair and pulled the brunette towards her. Then, in perfect harmony with the TV, she opened her mouth and began to sing. Perfectly of course.

Chuck and Nate could only watch in mild horror as the girls performed 'A Whole New World' without missing a single line or even movement.

It was a testament to their friendship, and the amount of cocktails the four had guzzled, that the boys didn't laugh. Instead they joined in with the girls, Chuck taking the part of Aladdin and managing a look of adoration as he sang to Nate.

When the song finished the four fell apart laughing, Serena spilling half of her drink over the pillows and Blair having to wipe her eyes with the corner of the blanket.

"Never in my 18 years have I seen two guys put such effort into a rendition of 'A Whole New World'. You two sure you don't want us to leave you alone?"

"Well we couldn't let you girls have all the fun could we? Besides I hope that Chuck and I are comfortable enough with each other to hold each other lovingly in our arms."

"Hmm yes but you do have to worry at what point comfort slips into need. Perhaps you should take a little break from each other."

"Perhaps we should just watch the film. I have a scary feeling the last point we all remember is the beginning of the song and no one needs to rewind to that."

Serena nodded in agreement with Chuck and settled back onto her stomach. Nate resumed his position next to her and the group's only couple curled up with their backs to the sofa.

Blair nudged Chuck in the side and pointed to Nate and Serena. They watched as the blondes giggled as they tickled each other slightly.

"Why do I get the horrible feeling we're going to turn into one of those groups of friends who just go on double dates constantly?"

"Because God hates you and our friends are obviously in love with each other. Now hush, Jafar is about to take over the world and I know how much you love that bit."


	5. The Late Skate

There were very few things that could tempt Blair Waldorf out of the warmth of her apartment in the middle of one of the coldest Decembers New York had seen in a while. Especially at 9.30 pm.

So passers by could be forgiven for being so shocked to see the former Queen Bee skating around one of central parks many ice rinks, accompanied by Chuck, Serena and Nate.

The late night skate or 'late skate' as Serena had dubbed it took place every year on last day of school. This year, what with college replacing school, it had been agreed that on the day Serena returned to the city they would take to the ice. For the past four years the rink had been closed early just for them.

Which was possibly a good idea when Nate got on the ice. Never one to enjoy strapping two blades to the bottom of his feet he often found himself sat on the cold ice, watching Serena and Blair hold a race around him and Chuck attempting to trip one of the girls up.

This year was no exception. Though his backside was becoming quite numb and his trousers were wet through, Nate enjoyed the spectacle of his three best friends racing around the ice. Blair flew past him, screaming in excitement as she headed towards the laughing Serena at an alarming rate. Chuck skated behind her slowly, trying to decide whether it was worth helping out the two girls who were in danger of becoming a tangled mess on the ice.

He turned to where Nate was rubbing his gloved hands together. With one agile movement Chuck skated up to Nate.

"As much as I'm enjoying being the sole antagonist in the girl's eyes, I really need help in keeping the girls from actually managing any skating tonight."

"Dude, I can't stand up without falling back on my ass, how am I meant to help in taking the girls out?"

"How should I know? Skate into them and bring them down?" Chuck held out his hand and dragged Nate up from his position on the floor. "How is it that we've been ice skating every year since we were six and you still can't manage it?"

Nate shrugged as he watched the girls on the other side of the rink. "Guess I just don't have the co-ordination."

"If you spent less time watching Serena and more time watching where you were going I'm sure you'd manage."

"What?" Nate whipped round to face Chuck, only to find him skating back to the girls, looking like he had been born on the ice. He huffed before making a vain attempt to follow his best friend.

On the other side of the rink Blair and Serena shrieked as Chuck barely avoided colliding with them as he sped past them on the ice. He laughed as they spun round to face him.

"One of these days you'll go too fast and collide with the barrier." Blair raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend as she joined him at the wall.

"Hopefully." Serena added, sticking her tongue out at her best friend and step brother as they kissed. She turned round just as Nate reached the trio.

He cautiously slowed down, bringing himself to a wobbly stop at Serena's side. He made a funny face at Chuck and Blair.

"Must you two always be attached at the face? We realise you're loves young dream but it's becoming ever so slightly gross."

Blair pulled away from Chuck and glared at Nate. "At least I'm not pining silently for my best friend."

"Seriously you fancy Chuck? Natie I'm so surprised!" Serena mocked as she lightly hit Nate in the arm.

"Ah yes it is a shock indeed isn't it sis. Only yesterday he finally admitted it to me." Chuck shook his head ruefully, "It's a shame I have a girlfriend. Nate is after all, such a catch."

Nate looked from person to person, trying to take in what was going on. Blair caught his eye and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry; I don't harbour any suspicions about your true feelings for my boyfriend." She paused, "though if you did like him, I wouldn't blame you, he could turn any bloke."

"Wait B, if you don't mean Chuck, who do you mean?"

"Seriously S, you can't be that blonde."

"Me?" Serena exclaimed as Nate said "Serena?"

Chuck began to clap slowly, enjoying the look of mild horror mixed with hope on his two friends faces.

"Oh don't worry Nate, Serena totally returns your feelings. Why else would she have ended things with Baizen?" Blair smiled sweetly, ignoring the death glare her best friend was now giving her. "I was going to be subtle about all of this, plan how I was going to hook you up together privately. But I just think that everyone needs to be open with their feelings."

She looked between Nate and Serena, waiting for one of them to respond or to jump each others bones. A slight look of confusion appeared on Serena's face, whilst Nate seemed to be battling with homicidal thoughts towards Blair and his hope that Serena really did like him back.

"Seriously you guys are acting like you're five." Chuck shook his head at the two silent blondes. "It's not like you haven't shared intimate acts. That we all know happened." He added quickly, seeing the look on Blair's face.

"So let me get this straight. Blair thinks I like Serena."

"And she also thinks I broke up with Carter for Nate."

Blair nodded slowly, wondering where this was all going.

"Oh good so we're all on the same page." Serena looked back to Blair. "Hey B, wanna race?"

Chuck stopped Blair with his hand and turned to Serena. "How about girls V boys, loser buys the hot chocolate."

Nate raised a hesitant arm, "er guys, can we not ignore the fact that I tend to fall over if I go at more than 3 miles an hour?"

"We could choose not to ignore it, or we could just ignore it and race anyway. At least then we have a better chance of beating you boys." Without another backwards glance Blair and Serena set of across the ice, their laughter floating back to Chuck and Nate.

"They do that every year."

"That, my dear friend, is because we have shown them a weakness." Chuck shrugged as he watched the girls reach the other side. "You should know never to show those two any weakness, or you end up being forced to go to the theatre to see the nutcracker every year."

"Or sitting in the middle of the ice rink every year because three of your friends can skate and you still struggle with walking sometimes."

Chuck laughed at his friend and gestured across the ice to where Blair and Serena were playing ice hockey with the kit left over by the St Judes' ice hockey team. "Come on; let's go stick you in goal where you don't need to move as much."

The boys slowly made their way across the ice, with Chuck holding Nate up by the arm as he wobbled every few meters.

"We've decided to break with tradition this year. Instead of girls v boys Blair has said we should do Van Der Bass v the 'cool team'."

"Aw Blair, I never knew you thought I was cool." Nate grinned at Blair as she threw him a stick.

"Well Nate you have your amazing goalkeeping skills to thank for that. Serena is terrible in goal, as our defeat for the past few years has proven."

"I am not terrible, it's just that there is nothing more terrifying that Chuck Bass heading towards you with that look in his eyes."

"As many young women around Manhattan can only agree." Blair smiled at her boyfriend as she mocked him.

"Eww, I meant the scary look he has. Normally when he's attempting to destroy someone's life."

"Don't worry Serena; Blair is terrible at hitting the puck. She has a habit of tapping it."

"I do not!"

"Enough with the protesting, it's time to play."

Chuck and Blair stood face to face over the puck, sticks in hand. Serena and Nate retreated to the safety of the goals.

From either end of the small area Nate and Serena began counting down from 3. On the word 'GO' Blair whacked the puck towards Serena, who ducked out of the way as it flew towards her head.

"What was that S? I tap the puck?"

Chuck grinned at Nate as Serena made a face at Blair.

She launched the puck back into the middle where it met Chucks stick. Within a second Blair made a tackle the likes of which had not been seen since she had battled it out against Serena on the field during Ivy week.

Two cheers came up from either goal, both shouting encouragement to their team mates.

Much to Blair's consternation Chuck was able to reclaim the puck and scored a point for his side.

After ten minutes of the most violent play seen this side of the park the four friends replaced the hockey kit and moved across the ice to the exit. The Nate/Blair team had beaten the Chuck/Serena combination by a fraction of a point and so were owed a free drink in the Palace bar.

After the girls claimed their free hot chocolate of course.

* * *

**Thoughts? I decided to deviate a bit from the three 'traditions' in the title and give the NJBC some more fun...**


	6. The Van Der Humphrey Woodsen Bass Weddin

**I just wanted to say a huge thanks to all my readers...your reviews bring the biggest smiles to my faces!**

**Also I have a few concerns. I'm not American and so I kind of struggle with some phrases, I've tried my best but if something I write doesn't sound very American I'm sorry but I am English...**

**And has anyone else noticed there's a slight plot developing withing my 'one shots'? Thoughts?**

**

* * *

  
**

Towards the end of January the snow steadily turned into sleet, turning New York into a grey, slushy mess.

The end of January passed quickly into February, bringing with it more sleet, more slush and Valentines Day. To everyone else this meant Valentines candy and soppy cards.

To the prominent socialites of the UES it meant the most highly anticipated wedding of the year.

Lily Bass, widow of Bartholomew Bass, was finally marrying her first true love, Rufus Humphrey. The whole affair with his being from Brooklyn was ignored in favour of the promise that a Lily Van Der Woodsen wedding offered.

Serena had made the journey back into the city, prepared to avoid any persuasion on Blair's part forcing her to admit her feelings to Nate, whatever they were.

Now, standing just outside the doors to the hotel ballroom where the wedding was being held, Serena turned to her fellow bridesmaid, Jenny, grinning.

The other blonde smiled back, a nervous look etched across her face. One could be forgiven for believing she was nervous about walking past so many people. Serena knew that she was hoping that the bridesmaid dresses she'd so faithfully designed for her future stepmother were going to be well received.

Opposite Serena stood Chuck and Erik, looking smart in matching suits and calm looks. Dan was already inside, what with being best man.

Inside the room Blair shifted awkwardly on her chair in between Nate and Vanessa. It was a strange feeling for the group to be split up like this. She glanced at Nate, who sat staring at the large mole on the neck of one of Serena's second cousins. He sensed her eyes on him and grinned at her, indicating to the woman with his head.

"How grown up Nate. I'm pretty sure you did that last time we were sat behind her." Blair whispered, swatting him on the arm.

"Which wedding was that?"

"Erm, Klaus? Or was it Claus she married?"

Nate shrugged slightly. "Klaus I think, Claus may have been the commitment phobe."

Vanessa stared at the two in complete confusion. Blair turned to look at her, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, when you've been to nearly all of Lily Van Der Woodsen's weddings you learn how to differentiate between Klaus and Claus."

Nate nodded in agreement. Vanessa shrugged slightly and turned back to face the front. On the other side of her sat her date, some guy called Scott. Blair glanced at him for a second, noticing how similar he looked to Dan.

"How do you know when someone is too obsessed with her friend?"

"When she uses someone she met in France to make him jealous?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at Nate. "What about when she dates someone who looks nearly exactly the same?"

"If you're talking about Vanessa it's not true." Nate gestured towards Dan at the front of the room. "When we were in Europe she told me that whilst she did like him once all those feelings steadily disappeared."

"And you believe her? Serena still tries to convince me she doesn't like you anymore."

As Nate turned to protest any feelings on either party's side the music started up and the doors opened.

First came Jenny and Erik, looking ever the respectable rulers of the UES. Blair noted the look of slight panic in Jenny's face.

Following the younger pair was Serena, who as always looked stunning. A few people gasped as she walked down the aisle. Blair threw a sideways glance at Nate, who didn't seem to be able to keep his mouth closed.

As the three teens reached the front of the room the music switched to the traditional wedding march. The doors opened once more revealing Lily and Chuck. It had taken very little persuading to get him to give away his step mother.

"She looks beautiful." Blair murmured.

"Yeah." Nate agreed eyes still on Serena at the front of the room.

She nudged him and he turned to watch as Lily made her way to her fifth groom.

After the ceremony was over the guests made their way to the larger ballroom where tables had been set up for the wedding breakfast.

Blair took her seat next to Nate, nodding to her best friend as she sat next to her new stepsister at the top table.

"Why do married couples insist on forcing their bridesmaids and groomsmen to sit at the same table as them?"

"Er, so that they can't canoodle with the guests during the meal?"

Blair raised an eyebrow at Nate as the waiter ladled soup into her bowl. She sniffed at it imperceptibly, before tasting some off the edge of her spoon.

"I don't believe it!"

Nate started as she dropped the spoon back into her soup. "Did you not ask for carrot and coriander?"

"No, but this is exactly the same soup dad had."

Nate stared at her, wondering how to word his next sentence. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Well you did know that Serena wanted their caterers to talk to Lily about it."

"I'm not complaining." Blair shrugged. "But I just figured Lily was one of those individual types who didn't listen to other ideas. I thought that she'd want to do her own thing this time"

"Because she's marrying someone from Brooklyn?"

To anyone around them it would look like Blair didn't move a muscle as she carried on eating her starter. Nate however noticed the little nod she gave. He smirked and shook his head.

"You know how much Lily loves to be on trend."

"Yeah, even as far as going to the hottest new designer in town when it came to the bridesmaid dresses." Serena appeared at Nate's side out of nowhere. Blair grinned widely as her best friend took a seat at one of the spare places on their table.

"You know it's such a shame my dear friends Selena and Buck couldn't make the wedding, it looks like their seats are going to waste."

In the blink of an eye Chuck slipped into the seat next to Serena.

"Yes, but those trains from New Haven can be very temperamental." He speared a bread roll with his knife and reached across Nate for the butter. "I have to say I don't envy Dan his speech at all."

"Oh but yours was so good last time." Serena grinned at her brother as she motioned for a drink from one of the many waiters.

"Serena do you actually remember it? All I could see from your side of the table was the spaced out look on your face."

"Duh, Blair filled me in afterwards."

"I remember that speech, very emotional."

"It's not ringing a bell. I think I need a reminder." Blair smiled sweetly across the table at Chuck. He raised his eyebrow in amusement, ignoring the sniggering coming from Serena and Nate. "How about I remind you later?"

"Eww ok I didn't need to hear that."

"Are we a prude now S?" Blair turned to her blonde counterpart. "We all know how you get at weddings."

She gave Nate a meaningful glance behind his back as he avoided the stares of everyone at the table.

Serena motioned for Blair to be quiet as Chuck attempted to swallow his champagne without choking.

Blair smirked and went back to eating her meal. The rest joined in her silence and they finished eating with only the occasional word to one another.

Once the last plate had been cleared, Dan Humphrey had stumbled through his considerably well written best man speech and toasts had been made to the happy couple, Lily and Rufus took to the dancefloor.

The first few notes of an old Lincoln Hawk song started up and the new couple began their first dance.

As cameras flashed around the room and people sighed wistfully at the romantic sight Serena and Blair stood up. Without a second glance to the people around them they followed the older pair's lead and began to dance together, attempting to hold in the laughter as they twirled each other around.

Chuck and Nate watched as the girls spun round the dancefloor effortlessly with each other.

"You know sometimes I worry about those two."

"Sometimes I can't help but find myself hoping."

"Dude that's gross."

Chuck smirked at Nate and nodded towards the other two members of the group. "What do you say Archibald, reckon we can do better?"

"Chuck I'm not dancing with you if that's what you're suggesting. I'm still trying to maintain some self respect."

"As much as I enjoy your company that doesn't extend to romantic acts such as the first dance at a wedding. I was referring to cutting into their fun."

Nate shrugged, "I guess. You may have to dance with Blair; I don't think she'd be happy if I denied her the chance to imagine strange situations between Serena and me."

Without another the word they made their way across the floor to the girls. Blair grinned as Nate led Serena off towards the other side of the dance floor. She looked up at her boyfriend.

"You have that look Blair."

"What look?"

"You're plotting something." He glanced over to the other two. "Could it have something to do with our favourite blondes?"

Blair nodded slowly in time with the music. "You catch on quick Bass. I was just thinking about our conversation all those months back."

"Ah yes but I can't help but think they've had months to get together if that's what they really want."

"They haven't!" Blair stated indignantly. "Serena has been away at Brown and Nate is far too confused to actually make a move. The problem with those two is that they need pushing."

"Isn't that the issue with all four of us?"

"The point is Chuck." Blair interrupted, "they need to be shown that there's no shame in wanting to be together."

Chuck sighed, realizing that Blair was set on match making. He looked over to where Nate and Serena were slow dancing. It seemed that for the first time they were actually taking the tradition of the whole thing seriously. "We need a good plan then."


	7. Tea for two

**A treat for all you N/S fans!

* * *

**

Serena huffed, blowing her fringe up out of her eyes. She glanced over at Nate who was messing around with a tea spoon in front of him. The clock on the wall chimed half four and waiters began pouring tea for the many guests sat around the room.

Afternoon tea had officially began yet Chuck and Blair were still no where to be seen.

"Where are they?" Serena picked up a Danish from a silver cake stand in the middle of the table. "They're never late for tea."

Nate looked up from his spoon, staring at the two empty seats as if realising for the first time that they weren't there. "You know Blair and Chuck; they're probably 'busy' in his suite."

Serena gave an involuntary shudder as images popped up in her head. She offered a plate of sandwiches to Nate who took three of the largest ones and placed them next to a small pile of sugar cubes he had built up.

"What monument are we going for this time?"

"Thought I'd be a bit adventurous and go for the Arc de Triomphe."

Serena nodded thoughtfully and picked up a handful of cubes from a little bowl in front of her. "Here are some of mine, if you need anymore just shout."

Nate grinned as he stuck two cubes together with some of the clotted cream next to the teapot. Serena watched him as he began to build up one of the walls.

After watching for about two minutes Serena realized that without Chuck trying to knock Nate's efforts over and Blair helping her to steal sugar from the other tables, watching Nate build his sugar cube monument was slightly boring.

"Need any help? I could start building the other wall or something."

Nate nodded, still concentrating on his task. Serena started to lie out the cubes in the same pattern as Nate, leaning over him to steal some cream.

"Sad to be heading back to Brown soon?"

"After the whole boarding school thing I'm kind of used to leaving town for a bit. Plus I know that you'll all be up to see me on Wednesday."

"Ah it's Chuck's turn isn't it. Can't wait to see his offering."

"As long as it's not The Dark Knight again. I don't care what he says; batman movies will never appeal to those of us who can list three children's films as their top favourites."

Nate chuckled as he sized his wall up against Serena's. She bent low to the table, comparing each at a different angle.

"I think my side needs a bit more. Though yours looks a bit less stable."

Nate poked his with a fork, watching it wobble a bit. "Hmm I think you might be right."

They continued to work for a bit, stopping to sip on their tea. Without the other two it had seemed slightly pointless to add any whiskey to the tea. Plus Nate liked to work sober so that he could have a steadier hand.

"So it was fun dancing at your moms wedding the other day."

"Yeah it was, just like old times."

"Yet it wasn't was it."

"The tango just didn't feel appropriate. Besides I like slow dancing with you."

"Well I am very talented at it; no one can really deny that."

Serena snorted in agreement, which caused Nate to explode with laughter, knocking down half of his wall in the process.

"Oopsie daisy!"

Nate groaned, picking up the remains of fifteen minutes work and starting again. He attempted to shut out the giggles that were issuing from the blonde sat next to him.

She watched as he attempted to fix the mess he had caused, edging her creation away from him in case he took revenge on her half.

"I don't know why you're doing that S, technically that half belongs to me too."

Serena paused to consider what he had just said and taking the opportunity to take another look around for their friends.

"Whilst that is entirely true it is obvious you can't be trusted with even your own creation. Which is why I'm keeping this safely over here."

"Is that so?" Nate grinned at Serena before leaning across her and tapping her wall with his knife. As it collapsed he took the opportunity to gloat. "What was that S? Your side is more stable than mine?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, popping a sugar cube into her mouth as she smiled back at him.

"Perhaps we should give up on the sculpture session today. These sandwiches are divine; I should ask Chuck to pass my compliments over to the chef."

"If he ever appears."

"It must be something important to keep them away. If I remember Blair hated being late for tea. She used to call me up during her shopping trips to check I was up yet."

"You do realise Blair tends to shop around 10.30 am on a Saturday right?" Serena sipped her tea and cocked her head to the right as she gazed at Nate over the rim of her teacup.

"Which is why I used to be surprised every time she did it."

Nate finished off his third sandwich and was just about to pick up a fourth when two very familiar brunettes appeared at their table.

"So sorry we're late!" Blair smiled as she took the seat next to Serena. "Did we miss any gossip?"

As she shook her head, Serena could have sworn that she saw Blair send a disappointed look towards Chuck. She hid it well as she turned back to her other friends. "I guess if anything juicy had happened then we would have heard from another source." She indicated towards her phone next to her plate.

Chuck studied Nate's plate with a look of mild recognition.

"What was it this time?"

Nate followed Chuck's gaze to the pile of sugar cubes in front of him. "The Arc de Triomphe. Unfortunately we suffered from a…disturbance."

"Nate knocked it over with his amazing laughter abilities."

"Impressive. I think I still have the picture of your leaning tower of sugar on my wall at home." Blair pointed towards the mess in front of them. "Perhaps we could call it Pompeii after the volcano."

"Nathaniel, whatever you choose to do with your life, don't give up Columbia in favour of art school."

"Aw and to think I was going to ask my dear new stepfather if he fancied doing an exhibit on sugar sculptures."

"I don't think even Rufus would go for Nate's 'creations', and I've seen the art he displays at that gallery." Blair grimaced as if the idea of a Brooklyn art gallery was too horrific to bear.

Serena swatted Blair on the arm. "Hey that's my new stepfather you're bitching about!"

"Actually technically I'm bitching about his ex-wife's art." Blair raised her eyebrow at Serena. "You forget I've met that woman, which gives me full rights to bitch about her 'art'. Anyone who insults Lily is not worth my time."

"Thanks B, and you know that I er, support your father in all his endeavours."

"Couldn't think of anything nice to say about Eleanor?"

"I tried but it can be quiet difficult when you never say anything nice about her."

"She can throw one hell of a party."

"Thanks Chuck, that's very helpful."

"She has fantastic ambition."

"I often wonder if that's a good thing when it comes to my mother, but that's true Nate."

"Ooh I know!" Serena announced. "She has the best taste in shoes ever!"

Blair smiled and patted Serena's hand in her most patronising manner. "Thank you S, I will pass your sentiments on."

Blair looked at the clock and sighed. "Chuck darling we should get going soon, I promised Cyrus I would be home in time to see them before they head to Paris."

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion before looking between his watch and the clock. It took him a second to realise what the look in his girlfriend's eyes meant.

"Ah absolutely. No need to get up you two."

Nate and Serena watched as they made an exit so abrupt it rivalled their arrival.

"I often wonder if tradition means anything to those two."

"Oh well, screw them. Let's head to the bar instead and get absolutely wasted. I have to go back to Brown tomorrow."

Nate stood up and offered his hand to Serena. "What a fantastic idea Miss Van Der Woodsen shall we?"

"Well thank you Mr Archibald."


	8. Chuck's Movie night

**Ok so this is a short one, but it's 4.15 in the morning here and I wanted to finish it before I posted the next one (which I wrote before this one...)**

**enjoy

* * *

**

After suffering another horrific helicopter flight, Blair Waldorf was only too happy to land in Rhode Island. It was such a shame that she now had to go sit in a dorm room for an undetermined length of time and watch whatever movie Chuck Bass had chosen for their viewing pleasure.

The transfer to the limo had been quick and painless and now, stood in the doorway to Serena's room, Blair began to plot how it was she would get Serena and Nate together.

Since they had left them together at tea both parties had been vague about how they spent the rest of their evening. Gossip Girl had of course informed everyone of Nate and Serena's drunken fun at the bar. Fun, it seemed, that didn't extend further than darts and dancing on the tables as the evening wore on.

But as always Blair was ready to get on with the task at hand.

"So Chuck, tell us, what porno have you selected today?"

"Why do you doubt me my love?" He placed the blank DVD case next to Serena's television. "As it stands I have impeccable taste in films, as this one should prove tonight. Now if you would all please be seated I will tell you the reasons behind my choice tonight. It is also worth mentioning that perhaps we should allow up to three intermissions tonight. I'm not sure Archibald's bladder can withstand the length of this movie."

He turned his back to his audience and slipped the DVD into the player. He muted the sound and turned back, blocking the screen from view.

"My choice tonight comes from a love of wealth, power and of course ruthlessness. As an added bonus tonight's story comes with the added benefit of a love story for those of us who still believe in true love." Here he paused and looked at Blair. "Without further ado I present to you our film for the evening, Gone with the Wind."

"Really?"

"Of all the films, you chose an epic?"

"I suppose you see yourself as Rhett do you darling?"

Chuck waved his hand at his friend's complaints and questions. He took a seat next to Blair and pressed play.

"Just so you know, I'm very impressed you even know this movie exists." Blair whispered to her boyfriend. "I always thought you were more of an action flick kind of guy."

"Well that just shows how much you know about me." he pulled Blair closer towards him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Serena watched her step brother cuddle up to his girlfriend with a smile on her face. She leant towards Nate. "I never thought I'd admit it, but Chuck Bass suits being monogamous."

"It is terribly shocking, I find myself having to blink several times when I see them together."

"Here's hoping they don't break up any time soon. I remember the last time."

"We all remember the last time. But I don't think there's any risk of that just yet." Nate gestured towards the television. "I do understand his choice of movie though, when you think about his relationship with Blair."

Serena nodded as she chewed on a gummy bear she'd located in a packet of haribo mix. "One of the greatest love stories of our time." She smiled, watching the screen. It didn't need to be said though; Nate knew that she didn't mean Scarlett and Rhett.

"It must be nice, knowing that the one you love feels the same way."

"Yeah I guess it is." Serena was glad that the room was dark; there was no chance anyone could see her flushed cheeks. She leant her head onto Nate's shoulder, wondering if Blair had actually managed to convince her that she likes him or that she did actually have feelings for her best friend. Okay yes they'd had sex. But that was back when Serena was a wild child and Nate was just desperate to lose his virginity. But here she was, three years later wondering if there was something there.

It was silly thinking things like that. She turned her attention back to the screen. Serena barely took in the events folding out in the story; she managed to zone out like she always did during long movies. She had seen this film about a million times anyway. Trust the million and one time to be the one when she found herself wondering if she had feelings for Nate.

About a quarter of the way into it Chuck pressed paused and suggested a toilet break for those who were getting desperate. Nate took the opportunity to rush out of the room in order to relieve his bladder. Chuck followed him at a slower pace, leaving the two girls in the room alone.

"So you and Nate looked pretty cosy, anything we should know?"

"Other than the fact that you're finally in my head?" Serena shook her perfect blonde hair. "I'm so confused B, I can't work out if I like him or not."

"Well experience has taught me when it comes to feelings for Nate it tends to be real." She smiled at her best friend. "Plus when it comes to your feelings there's no way that you could be confused."

She reached over and patted Serena on the arm. "Don't worry S, everything will become clear soon."

They were interrupted from their conversation as the two guys returned. Chuck pressed play and switched the lights back off. Nate climbed back on the bed, lying down next to Serena and opening a packet of chips. He offered them to her, a gesture that was welcomed by the confused blonde. She took the opportunity to take in Nate's face. It was one of the most familiar faces in the world, second most to Blair of course. Serena had watched that face mature from a little boy to the man sat next to her now.

She munched on her chips as she turned back to the movie.

Soon, she decided, soon she would work out her feelings.


	9. Parties and Limos

Until their junior year of high school there was nothing the NJBC liked more than pre-parties in Chuck's limo. Especially when those parties preceded even bigger bashes thrown by those nearest and dearest to them.

They were now heading towards the end of their freshman year of college, just in time for the party that promised to be bigger than Blair Waldorf's 17th and wilder than anything Chuck Bass ever hosted.

It was the Easter weekend and Sassy Mitchell was turning 19. Sassy was well known for her wild parties and the gossip those parties inspired. As just a face that blended into the back ground when it came to Gossip Girl blasts, Sassy was one of the many people Blair and the gang would always intend to keep in touch with but would always find a way to miss their calls.

Of course no one missed a Sassy Mitchell party if they could help it.

Which is why on this Saturday night the four friends could be found, champagne glasses in hand, partying hard in the back of a limo.

"So why are we heading to this party again?"

"Because we have known Sassy for 13 years and she always throws the best parties." Serena poured the remainder of their second bottle of champagne into Blair's empty glass. She leant over Nate to grab the other one, trying to avoid touching him. Since Blair somehow managed to unearth some deeply buried feelings within her, she felt awkward around Nate and found herself trying to hard to hide those same feelings.

It was of course futile, Blair Waldorf could see straight through Serena's front and realised that her plans were all falling into place.

"Yes but Sassy Mitchell has just spent the past few months 'travelling' with a group of miscreants from her local public school." Chuck plucked the bottle out of Serena's hands and poured himself a large glass. "I can just imagine the place being over run by unwashed, eugh, creatures."

"Chuck you are one big snob." Blair fished the bottle out of his grip and re filled the glass Serena held out to her. "Sassy was vaguely annoying at best, but she threw a good party."

"Yeah plus everyone's coming back for this one so it's going to be good." Nate chimed in, finally rescuing the champagne from Blair and emptying the rest of the bottle into his glass. He smiled at Serena who almost choked on the alcohol she had just attempted to swallow. She smiled back before turning to adjust the volume on the sound system.

Blair squealed as the limo hit a bump in the road and she spilt a bit of champagne over herself. The noise brought Serena's attention away from the music and back into the centre of the limo.

Chuck sighed and passed Blair a paper towel to pat herself down with. Serena shifted her weight off her left foot and slightly misjudged how sober she was, landing in Nate's lap.

"Well hello there Van Der Woodsen. Not a word from you since February, not including movie nights and suddenly here you are slap bang on my knee." He grinned down at her and brushed a bit of hair out her eyes on reflex. She started, sitting up quickly, barely avoiding hitting her head on Nate's chin.

Blair glanced at the two of them, shaking her head at her best friend's antics. "Honestly S what has gotten into you tonight?" She prodded her with the toe of her shoe. "You're incredibly jumpy. Have you been doing things you shouldn't have?"

"Not at all. I guess I'm just a bit too excited about seeing everyone. I can't keep still."

Chuck smirked at his stepsister's terrible attempts to hide her feelings.

Thankfully his friend hadn't been so hard to crack; Nate had confessed to Chuck that he had feelings for their blonde friend. Chuck had agreed to keep it between themselves, figuring that Blair somehow fitted into that.

The limo stopped at the lights, allowing them all to settle themselves properly and dish out more champagne. Blair figured the more drunk Serena got the less self conscious she'd be. After all everyone knew how free spirited Serena got when she was absolutely wasted.

"Hey S, I think Chuck has some vodka underneath your seat. What do you say to some shots, just to get the party started of course?"

Chuck nodded next to her. "That does sound fun; nothing will make this party more bearable than alcohol."

Serena reached under her chair and drew out a bottle of vodka. Chuck searched in a small cupboard next to the door and chucked each person a shot glass.

With his expert hand at pouring drinks in a moving vehicle, Chuck doled out the first round of shots. On the count of three they downed the liquid, coughing as they gulped for air.

They repeated the act several times before Serena clapped loudly and announced a change of track on the ipod. She scrolled through the playlist, hers incidentally, and reached the song she wanted. With a triumphant yell she pressed play, allowing the new song by Flo Rida to fill the small space.

"I love this song!" She began to dance in her seat, holding out her hands to Blair. "They play it all the time in this student bar we always go to."

Blair grabbed hold of Serena's hands and the two girls began to dance to the song.

"Ah the limo dance. Why is it that the song changes every time but the pleasure we all get from seeing you two wasted and trying to dance in the back of a car always stays the same." Chuck turned to his best friend, "right Nathaniel?"

"Right." The two boys toasted to the girls, who continued to sing along and attempt to dance in the small space.

Blair let go of Serena's hands and manoeuvred herself around so that she was facing Chuck. She began to sing to him, ignoring his groans of protest.

Serena giggled and turned to Nate. "How about a limo dance for old time's sake?"

He grinned back and copied the moves Serena was now making, which seemed to be something between the Macarena and the time warp.

As the pair attempted to keep to some sort of rhythm, Serena found herself forgetting moves and ended up waving her hands in the air.

"Come on Natie!" she grabbed his hands and lifted them up. "Wave them around like you just don't care!"

As a testament to friendship and love, Nate let Serena pull his arms in varying directions as she 'danced' with him. "Hey S, why don't you come and sit next to me for a bit. We'll hopefully be reaching the party soon and you don't want to be too tired to dance."

"That is a fantastic idea Natie." She crawled across Chuck's legs and landed next to Nate, laying her head on his shoulder. "Surely what they're doing breaks some sort of public decency law?"

She felt Nate's chest rumble as he laughed. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned to look up at him. He gazed down into her eyes.

"Hey there S."

"Hey N."

"So why have you been ignoring my calls?"

Serena turned her face away and lay back down with her head on Nate's chest. She began to fiddle with a stray piece of thread on her cuff.

"I guess I just wanted some time to think about stuff."

"Stuff? Like what, school?"

"School and Carter. And the dance you and I shared at my moms wedding." She looked up at Nate again. "I needed to have some time to think about what it all meant. I could just argue with myself that we're friends and that was as far as it was ever going to go this time. But then I didn't know if that would be disappointing myself."

She paused, waiting for Nate to say something. When he didn't she continued.

"I wanted to work out if I did feel something when we danced or if I was just allowing Blair to convince me of feelings I didn't have."

"Do you not want to admit to anything because you don't know how I feel?" He glanced down at her. "Because I think Blair's been very clear about how I feel."

She risked looking up and caught his eye. They began to edge closer together, the world around them disappearing to a faint haze, just as the limo slammed to a stop and the door opened.

"Oh look, we're here." Blair stated, forcing Serena out of the limo and into the party before Nate could react.


	10. Burgers and Bitching

"Isn't loves young dream beautiful?" Blair sighed, watching new couple glide across the dance floor.

"Yes, the new Mr and Mrs Baker really do add something to the whole room."

"Don't be so silly Chuck, I mean the other new couple." Blair indicated the two blondes she had been watching intently.

"Ah yes your little project. That explains the huge smile you've had on your face for the past few weeks."

"I can't help it if I managed to orchestrate a union that brings smiles to both my best friend's faces."

"You could have fooled me by the way you forced Serena out of the limo at Sassy's party. I thought you'd given up on the entire plan"

"Dear god no." Blair sipped on her drink as she turned to her boyfriend. "If you prevent either of those from getting what they want then they just want it more." She smiled, proud of herself and her amazing plotting abilities. "I was merely the catalyst behind the best decision those two ever made."

Chuck raised his eyebrow as he followed Nate and Serena's path around the dance floor. "I'm not sure you can be accounted for forcing your friends to like each other."

"Chuck, I'm Blair Waldorf; I can do anything if I put my mind to it."  
"What are you planning now?" Serena appeared, hand in hand with Nate. "It best not involve Jenny, she's having enough trouble with the mean girls at Constance."

"Oh S, that shows how much you know. When it comes to little Humphrey I am behind her 100%."

"So what's the big plan then?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot divulge that information. What I can achieve when I put my mind to it is my concern."

"Well I hope that what ever you're planning isn't illegal."

Blair smiled up at Serena, showing her pearly white teeth that prompted a frown from Serena. "When have I ever committed any illegal acts?"

"Well…" Serena began, before she was cut off by a wave from Blair.

"S, do you hear the song being played?"

"Saturday night?"

"Yes!" Blair jumped up from her seat and grabbed Serena's hand. "Come on, it's tradition!"

Serena grinned as any thoughts about Blair's plots disappeared from her mind. They turned to the boys who tried to sink into their chairs. Their attempts proving useless as they were pulled to the dance floor.

Fuelled by several glasses of champagne and row of shots they'd done not long ago, the girls attempted the famous dance. Stood in between two of the new Mrs Baker's aunts they managed to look almost sober as they fudged their way through. The guys took this opportunity to slip back to their seats.

"How is it that no matter how drunk we get, the girls still can't realise that we don't do organised dancing."

"I know, do the Macarena once when you're ten and they think that you want to do it at every wedding after that."

"We should really be grateful that they're still half sober. I give them three more drinks each before they start their cat fight."

"Well whatever it is they argue about it won't be as entertaining as the one they had at Lily's last wedding."

"I think I still have the scars from that fight."

"Chuck I did warn you not to try and break them up." Nate indicated to the mark on Chuck's hand. "Blair really took a chunk out didn't she?"

"Indeed. The things we do in the name of love."

Nate watched the girls for a second before turning back to Chuck. "Why do they fight at weddings?"

"Because according to the six year old Serena there's always a fight at a wedding."

Nate nodded as he reached for the jug of water in the middle of the table.

"I must say her logic as a child was top notch."

They grinned at the memories of the fights the girls had staged over the years.

Something about the way they smiled prompted Blair to stop dancing and turn to Serena across the room.

"The boys are talking about us again."

"So? They usually do."

"It's disturbing me. I can't dance when people are watching."

"Maybe we should give them something to watch."

Blair stared at Serena, confusion etched across her features. As Serena wiggled her eyebrows at Blair she gasped in acknowledgement. "Do you mean instigating our favourite form of wedding entertainment?"

Serena nodded excitedly. "Right here on the dance floor. We should start small to begin with."

"You feel like being kicked out tonight? Because I'm not sure how long I can stick out this party."

"Yeah, last time we only got told to sit on separate sides of the room."

"That's because it was your own mother's wedding. This time we can be creative."

They nodded simultaneously before Blair placed her hands on Serena's chest and pushed her slightly.

"How dare you! He was my ex boyfriend!"

"God Blair you've moved on how many times do I need to tell you?" Serena shoved Blair back.

"Can't you manage to pick up men that I haven't been involved with?"

"Well I would if there were any left!"

Blair tried not to laugh as she pulled Serena into a headlock. "Am I hurting you?" She whispered.

Serena shook her head imperceptibly to those watching the fight.

Chuck and Nate stood up as they saw what everyone was looking at. They snorted in laughter as Serena attempted to swipe at Blair's leg with her own.

The girls attracted the attention of the security hired by the Bakers. They cleared half the dance floor as they dragged Blair and Serena off each other. The guys could only watch as the two girls were carried out of the room. Without another word they followed the path of the security.

Once they reached the foyer they found Blair and Serena high fiving each other.

"Impressive ladies, by far the best fight I've seen in a while."

"I hope you picked up our bags, because we fully intend to leave for somewhere more exciting."

"I don't really think you have a choice about whether or not you can stay anyway." Chuck handed Blair back her bag. "So perhaps we should all go whilst the night is still young."

Serena grinned as she slipped her arm through Nate's. "I think Blair and I deserve several drinks for our fantastic performance."

"And a burger. Wedding food is never satisfying enough." Blair headed out of the doors into the night. With a shrug Chuck followed her.

"Is that our cue to leave too?"

The blondes grinned at each other before running out of the doors and following Chuck and Blair as they walked down the street to the nearest fast food place.

As Chuck ordered four large meals the other three took a seat in one of the empty booths. The other patrons of the restaurant stared at the well dressed four. Serena waved at a group of teenage girls as they pulled out camera phones. Blair giggled and posed for the juvenile paparazzi, pulling Serena towards her and pouting for the camera.

"I can just read the blast now." Chuck stated as he set the tray of food down. "'Spotted, everyone's favourite four slumming it in the grease and squalor of a burger joint.'"

Serena laughed as she picked up a handful of chips. "'What's that we see B and S with messy hair? Group sex anyone?'"

"Do you really think she'd jump to that conclusion?" Blair asked as she sipped on the strawberry milkshake Chuck handed her.

"She'd jump to any conclusion that sounds as far fetched as she can think of."

Nate smirked as their phones went off, revealing a blast that suggested Serena and Blair were closer than two best friends ever should be.

"Now I don't think anyone expected that."

"It is an interesting idea though, you do have to admit." Chuck grinned at the two girls.

Blair grimaced, launching a chip at her boyfriend's head. "You do realise that's like mental incest."

"And mental lesbianism." Serena added with a shake of her head.

Nate sniggered as he watched the three friends contemplate each other's demise. He picked up his burger and took a huge bite out of it.

Now here was his favourite wedding tradition summed up in one cheap meal. Burgers and bitching ended any good socialite wedding.


	11. Saturday Style Swap

"I have an amazing plan."

"Does it involve whiskey and afternoon tea? Because that's already been done." Blair stared at the mirror as she held her phone to her ear.

On the other end Serena sighed. "No this one is even better. In the spirit of change and my homecoming," Serena paused for effect, before continuing, "two words: Style swap."

"As in something that hasn't been seen in New York society since those two cute little girls Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf decided to swap dresses half way through afternoon tea?" Blair picked up a dress from her bed and held it to her. "I'm intrigued."

"Well obviously this time we won't swap clothes in the toilets, trying to tie each others bows whilst giggling our seven year old asses off. I say that I come round now with the outfit I had decided on and we swap."

"I have to admit it does have amusing potential. It's been a while since I had a change of style."

"So it's agreed? I'll set off now, see you in five."

Blair waited for the line to go dead before she tossed her phone on the bed. She began to rummage in her wardrobe for the perfect Blair-esq outfit.

Deciding on the fussy blue blouse she'd bought last week from Bendels with the pleated cuffs and huge bow teamed with the knee length tartan skirt in light cream, Blair laid the outfit out on the bed. She went further into her closet, selecting a pair of blue sling backs from her shoe collection as she made her way to her accessory cupboard.

As she opened the doors she scrutinised the rows of headbands and scarves, trying to work out whether Serena would suit a bow or if a clashing tartan pattern would work better. The door to her bedroom opened and Serena's voice rang out around the room.

"B?"

"Closet!" Blair called out, picking up a blue satin headband and a pair of pearl earrings.

"Nice selection, you know how much I love blue."

"Well I thought I'd at least give you a colour you'd suit." Blair observed the bag slung over Serena's arm. "Well?"

Serena grinned and opened the bag. She pulled out her favourite pair of denim shorts, a white tunic shirt and black waistcoat.

"And I go barefoot?"

Serena shook her head and indicated to the pair of cowboy boots on her feet. "I've come equipped with half the contents of my bangle drawer too, don't worry."

"I never do, S." Blair picked up the shirt and held it up in front of her. "Best get this over with then."

After ten minutes both girls were dressed and ready. Serena finished brushing her hair back into a neat bun and stood up to join Blair.

"Tea then?"

The two girls nodded to each other and left the apartment for the Palace Hotel.

It didn't take long for the cab to pull up outside and for the pair to rush into the tea room in a giggling mess of arms, legs and expensive shoes.

Serena collapsed onto a chair before realising that it was difficult to lounge about in one of Blair Waldorf's most prim outfit. She sat up properly, like she was taught when she was a little girl.

Blair slipped into the seat opposite, waving away an eager waitress as she glanced around the room. They were five minutes early and there was no sign of the guys.

"One day they might actually arrive before us."

"Especially after they spent the night in Chuck's suite."

"Remind me again why they did that?" Blair picked a grape from a bunch in the middle of the table.

"Partying the night away at a club three blocks down. I'm sure they're just pouring themselves out of bed now."

Blair nodded with a frown etched on her pretty face. "Why have we ended up with boyfriends that insist on drinking themselves into an early grave?"

"It is our lot as UES princesses. It's training for when we marry multi-billionaires who drink from lunchtime onwards and forget social engagements."

"Who's marrying multi-billionaires?" Chuck and Nate appeared from the residential area of the hotel.

"Any girl with any sense."

"Fair enough. Serena, why are you dressed like Blair?"

"Because she has a fantastic taste in fashion." Blair poured herself a cup of tea and slipped in a shot of whiskey alongside it. Chuck took in Blair's outfit with surprise.

"Style swap? Surely you haven't reintroduced this phenomenon?"

"Last time you did this was when Blair was going through her pinafore dress phase and Serena had taken to wearing her hair in tiny plaits." Nate grinned at the girls as the memory of Serena trying to plait twelve year old Blair's hair.

"Well we've decided to bring it back for one day only in celebration of Serena's homecoming. It has been nearly a year since we graduated high school and we have made the choice to honour that."

Serena nodded as Blair concluded her sentence. The blonde girl smoothed out her skirt and reached for the bottle of whiskey residing in her bag. "It was my idea of course; I still have trouble imagining Blair volunteering to wear my 'hippie fashionista' outfits."

"Well I can't help it if I have an aversion to loose shirts and headscarves."

"They're comfortable!" Serena exclaimed. "This headband is already given me a headache."

"Oh but Serena, you look so…regal."

"Yes, you could almost be a member of our dear stepsister's posse."

"Because all I've ever wanted is to help rule Constance Billard again."

"Who could blame you; it was so fun the first time." Blair shrugged as she sipped her tea. "I never appreciated how easy high school was until now."

"There is something to be said for having every second of the day planned out for you and an entire class of girls willing to do anything you say." Serena agreed, prompting a look between Chuck and Nate.

"What you need is to be in control of one of the largest corporations in New York. It's pretty much the same thing but you don't get the added benefit of being dressed identically."

Nate shook his head whilst laughing to himself. "Blair liked dressing identically; it made it easier to spot those who were different."

"So how many people in your dorm adopted the headband trend?"

"Yes were they worshipping the ground you walked on?"

"Oh haha you're all so hilarious." She glared at her three friends over her cup. "I cannot help it if I was born to rule the UES."

Chuck grinned as he watched his girlfriend pick up a piece of fruit cake off the plate in front of her and take a tiny bite. "And I must say my dear; you are every inch the born queen."

Blair smiled across the table, prompting Nate and Serena to roll their eyes.

"Please, no mental sex at the table. Afternoon tea is a civilised affair."

"You'd think that now you two are getting it regularly, with each other I might add, you'd be a bit more understanding."

"B, no one will ever understand your sexual appetite. Except Chuck."

"It's his fault in the first place."

"I can't help it if I awoke the sexual monster inside of my girlfriend. She has quite an impressive desire to…"

"Eww Chuck!" Serena interrupted. "Please don't go any further; the images in my mind are already too much to deal with."

Chuck smirked at his stepsister as he reached for Blair's hand across the table. Blair smiled at him in return. Serena allowed a small smile to pass over her features as she watched them stare into each others eyes. On Wednesday it was their one year anniversary and even Serena had to admit that it still took her by surprise when Chuck managed to act like a faithful boyfriend.

On her right hand side Nate was watching his best friend and his girlfriend intently. He glanced at Serena with a grin on his face.

"Wednesday's gonna be good." He stated.

* * *

**So I had total writers block writing this so I hope it's ok!**


	12. Girls day out

**Thought we'd have a little break from the boys so here is a B and S chapter...with an appearance from J and V**

**

* * *

**

There are some grand traditions that can be appreciated by every woman on the planet. One such tradition is shopping with your best friend.

Blair and Serena of course have learnt that even the most traditional traditions need a little edge. From the very first shopping trip they took together with nannies in tow, these girls have perfected the art of the big summer holiday blow out.

Every year when they're released from the binding prison of school they hit the shops in a determined frenzy. Bikinis are tried on, assistant's arms are piled with all the most expensive beach cover ups and the sandals overflow from the top of their shopping bags.

This year the first big shopping trip of the summer was a little different though. It was on a Friday morning, about 2 am, that Blair realised that she'd actually have to get Chuck Bass an anniversary gift. She planned to fit this little shopping trip into the all day adventure her and Serena were to embark on that Tuesday.

So here they were, plus Jenny and Vanessa who Serena had insisted to Blair had to come. They had attacked Barneys earlier that morning and were already laden with shopping bags, which they were all too happy to leave in the safe confines of the limo Serena had borrowed from Bass industries. The girls were now in the men's department at Bergdorf's. Serena and Vanessa were entertaining themselves by finding the most hideous tie they could find and convincing unsuspecting men that they had to add it to their shopping baskets.

Blair sighed as she watched her best friend and glanced at Jenny, who was currently looking at sweaters with her mentor.

"What about this one, Chuck always suited red." Jenny held up a red cashmere sweater by Ralph Lauren.

Blair shook her chestnut curls. "Uh-uh. Red is too generic. It's the colour you buy if you don't really know the guy that well or if he is completely two dimensional."

Jenny made an 'oh' and placed the sweater back on the shelf.

"It has to be perfect, you have to look at it and think 'Chuck Bass'. Otherwise this whole exercise is completely pointless."

Jenny moved to look at a pile of blue sweaters. "No offense but isn't it a bit impersonal buying him a sweater anyway?"

"Whilst others would move more towards expensive aftershave or even an ipod for their one year anniversary I know better. The point of a sweater is so that I can make the ultimate in romantic gestures." Blair smiled at Jenny, as Serena and Vanessa returned to where they were stood.

"Blair needs to make a big gesture or she'll feel she's failed as a girlfriend." Serena made a mock-sad face before exploding with laughter at Blair's determined look. "As it happens I completely agree with Blair's plan."

"Which is?" Vanessa asked.

"The pin."

Jenny gasped as Serena grinned in recognition. Vanessa raised an eyebrow in question.

"The pin is a little heart that Blair has owned like forever. However between about 1999 and 2008 that pin was sewn into a green sweater that Nate Archibald wore." Serena smiled as she drew out a little gold heart from her purse. "Then I believe this little thing resided on the arm of Lord Marcus."

"Eugh yes but not for long." Blair grimaced. "The point is that Chuck knows about the heart and what it stands for. Two summers ago he believed all hope was lost when he saw it pinned to Marcus' sleeve."

She looked around her rapt audience, including a shop assistant who had only drifted over to offer help. "So today ladies I am shopping for the perfect sweater in which to pin this heart. It's been a year and I think that Chuck Bass finally deserves it."

Blair picked up another sweater off the pile before shaking her head and placing it back where it belonged.

Jenny and Vanessa moved over to another stand to search for the perfect sweater. Serena followed Blair as she moved over to a display of pastel items.

"So you excited to see his face when he opens his gift?"

"A bit. I'm kind of hoping he doesn't find the heart until we're apart. I always think certain surprises have more impact when the giver isn't actually there." Blair picked up a lavender sweater from the top of the pile. "Oh my god it's perfect!" She turned to Serena with a grin on her face.

"Serious B?" Serena picked up the sweater from her friends hands. She held it up and stared at it. "Actually you're right. It is completely Chuck's style."

Blair clapped her hands in delight and turned to the lurking sales assistant. "Hi I'll take this."

"What size miss?"

"Chuck Basses."

Serena paused to tell Blair that there was a chance that the sales assistant had no idea who Chuck was, when the assistant nodded and took a sweater off to the till.

"Care to explain why the assistant knows what size Chuck Bass is."

Blair shrugged as she moved to a display of bow ties. "Chuck Bass has shopped here all his life, normally with me; they keep a list of his sizes on file."

Serena nodded, watching Blair attempt to decide between a lemon yellow tie with blue stripes and a peach tie with pink and white polka dots. She turned to Serena holding each one out. "Erm both?" Serena suggested.

"Good plan. Therefore I can wrap one and wear the other one. Only the other one mind you." Blair grinned at the disgusted look on her best friends face as she handed both bow ties to the assistant.

"Let's pay for these and find lingerie. I need to accessorise my bow."

They called Vanessa and Jenny over, charged the purchases to the Waldorf account and headed to the lingerie section.

Blair watched the faces of the two additions to the group as they passed through the store. Vanessa seemed to be fighting an urge to gush over every last item on the shelves, whilst Jenny stared around in an effort to take in everything she saw. Even after a year as queen of Constance it seemed Jenny still hadn't adjusted to her new world. Vanessa however would always struggle to come to terms with this fancy existence the other girls lived.

After living next door to Vanessa in the dorms all year, Blair had discovered a new found respect for her. She had to admit that had Vanessa not been only a door away, living with Whore-gina would have been too much to handle. As such Vanessa's roommate Daniella enjoyed the company of the evil brunette, leaving Blair free to hide out with Vanessa.

"I don't know why you're still trying to maintain your hate of everything enjoyed by the privileged few. You dated Nate easily enough and you managed to do that film about Jenny's rise to the top for your finals last month without breaking down." Blair smiled at Vanessa as she looked through the La Perla collection.

"Not to mention putting up with you for most of the year." Vanessa grinned back. "I'm practically a saint."

Serena and Jenny sniggered as they watched the other pair. Blair rolled her eyes, hiding her smile behind a chemise she was pretending to examine.

"Well ladies it would appear I need your assistance again. I require something classy, maybe in a lace that will get Chuck Bass's pulse racing."

"I think any slight hint of underwear gets Chuck going. He's easily entertained."

"And easily satisfied, don't you worry."

"Eugh Blair, I wasn't worried. However now I feel a bit sick." Serena grimaced at Blair, before holding up a light blue bustier and matching French knickers.

"Perfect S, you have quite the eye for underwear."

Blair motioned to an assistant who hurried over. "This please, in a four,"

"Four B?" Serena paused to look at Blair. "Last time I checked you were just a two."

"I may have put on some weight. I'm fine, don't worry, I'm happy with my size."

Blair smiled at Serena. "Or more importantly Chuck is happy. Which means I haven't worried about my weight in a long time."

Serena looked like she was going to cry with happiness. She pulled Blair into a hug. "I'm so happy B."

"I'm happy too S."

Blair took a deep breath before looking around the store for Vanessa and Jenny.

"Well if we are all done here, I need to start wrapping my gifts."


	13. Dinner at Tiffany's

**A lot of you have been asking how I can update this story so fast. Truth is I'm a first year university student on her four month summer holiday...also I love this story and have the most fun writing it!

* * *

**

"At the risk of sounding too presumptuous, I'm assuming that Nate and Serena are aware we won't be attending movie night?"

"Though I for one cannot think of a better way to celebrate a whole year of love than spending it with my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and my sister, yes they know we aren't coming."

Blair smiled to herself as she dusted blusher onto her cheek. On the other side of the door Chuck smoothed down his hair in the hallway mirror. Even from the confines of her bedroom Blair could almost hear him rolling his eyes as she called out, "Five more minutes!"

She stood up, turning to the floor length mirror to take in her full look. With a cursory glance at her reflection, knowing that she looked great without even taking in a single inch, she picked up her purse off the bed and exited her bedroom to meet Chuck in the hallway.

"You sure this ok?" Blair indicated to her outfit, twisting left and right to give Chuck the full effect. It had taken her most of the morning to find an appropriate outfit to match the sexy underwear it had taken Serena all of five minutes to pick out. She had gone for effortless chic with a sheer powder blue blouse teamed with a knee length pleated black skirt.

"Perfect, as I said when you phoned me this morning to ask me where we were going, when you brought the outfit to my office at lunchtime and twenty minutes ago before you started your hair and makeup. Now can we please leave?"

Blair slipped her arm through his and allowed herself to be led out of the apartment and into his limo.

"So where are we going? And please don't say the limo, because knowing you that would be our destination for the entire date."

"I'm still not telling you Blair, although I wish I'd thought of the limo idea first." He reached into the fridge below the television and drew out a bottle of his never ending supply of champagne.

With the air of someone well trained in the art of opening a bottle he slipped off the cork and poured champagne into two glasses held by Blair.

"To a year of new experiences and fun."

"And to many more?"

"Blair, you know me so well." They clinked glasses before Chuck leant in and kissed Blair lightly on the mouth. She smiled at him, stroking his face with her free hand. He kissed the inside of her wrist, causing her to lean in closer to him.

"B, though words cannot describe how much I want to…indulge… in what you are suggesting, in less than five minutes we will arrive at our destination."

Blair pouted, slightly dismayed at being rejected. She sat back in her seat and sipped on her drink.

"Please don't be insulted, you know I love you."

Blair looked at Chuck, fighting back the smile that always appeared on her face whenever he uttered those three words. His sincere smile tugged at her emotions and she caved.

"Fine, but don't ever tell Serena it took you less than three minutes to disarm me."

"Your secret's safe with me darling."

The limo slowed to a stop and Chuck glanced out of his window. He turned to Blair, preventing her from looking out of her window. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes." He smiled encouragingly as she narrowed her eyes in question, before closing them completely. Chuck waved his hand, testing her, before opening the door and leading her out of the limo.

He turned back to face Blair, realising that whilst he could trust her completely with his heart, trusting her to keep her eyes closed was an entirely different matter. He slipped the scarf from around his neck and tied it lightly around her eyes, ignoring her protests and trying not to ruin her hair.

"You didn't think I would keep my eyes closed?"

"Blair, you like to know exactly where and what you're doing all the time. Surprises are the most unwelcome events in your view."

"So why not just tell me our plans?"

"Because nothing is more romantic than leading you blindfolded into the most perfect date of your life."

Blair sighed and held out her hand in the general direction of Chuck. "Well lead me then."

He pulled her towards a set of doors that were duly opened for the pair by a uniformed door man.

Once inside he led her to a table that was set up in the centre of the room. He pulled back a chair and helped Blair into it.

Chuck slipped round the other side of the table and took his seat, motioning to a server to slip off Blair's blindfold. He watched her eyes widen as she took in her surroundings.

"Tiffany's?"

"I racked my brains for weeks trying to think of the most romantic restaurant in the whole of Manhattan. I even considered flying us to Paris for the evening." He gestured around the store, "It took Serena all of two seconds to suggest that I should enquire here."

"Serena?"

"Was that a school boy error, admitting that my sister chose my anniversary date?"

"No, in all the years I've known you I never would have put anything like this past you. I think it's sweet that you had to ask for help."

Chuck smiled, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He picked up a glass of champagne (because in the UES it really did flow free) and raised it to Blair.

She mirrored his actions before placing her glass down and lifting off the silver cover over her plate.

"Smoked salmon and avocado?" Blair lifted some of the dish to her mouth with her fork. "How did you get them to prepare my favourite starter?" She took a bite. "Or rather who, because last time I checked Tiffany's didn't do food."

"I had the chef at the Palace recreate your favourite dishes and ship them over."

Blair smiled appreciatively as she set to work on devouring all of her starter. As they finished their plates were replaced by a rather simple dish of lamb and roasted vegetables.

Once Blair and Chuck had finished the last bite of their meal, including a dessert of strawberry crumble, made to Dorota's recipe, Chuck stood up from his chair.

"Now for your present, anything you want from the store, no matter what the price."

Blair's eyes widened as she moved towards a display of earrings. She cooed over the rows of diamond encrusted earrings before her eye was caught by a necklace displayed near by.

She knew by just looking at it that she didn't need to carry on browsing. Chuck followed her gaze to the necklace and indicated to a nearby member of staff to let Blair try it on.

She gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Chuck appeared behind her, adjusting the necklace against her neck and admiring it in the mirror.

"We'll take this one."

"Chuck, it's more than I would ever expect." He placed a finger to her lips to shut her up before handing over his credit card to the assistant.

"Blair, it's worth so much less than you are to me."

Blair smiled before moving back to the table and picking out a well wrapped present out of her bag.

"Here, it isn't quite in the same price range but my mother always taught me that the man should always pay more."

Chuck grinned before unwrapping the lavender jumper Blair had picked out the day before. On top of the jumper was a peach bow tie. He held up the jumper, running his hand over the soft cashmere. As he ran a hand down on of the sleeves his fingers caught on something. He inspected it carefully before discovering the small gold heart sewn into the sleeve.

"Blair…"

"Please don't say anything; I was hoping you didn't discover it when I was here."

"This is the most amazing gift I have ever received."

He moved to kiss Blair, both stopping themselves after the kiss started to become heated.

"Chuck." Blair breathed, close to his ear.

"Please could you have the necklace shipped to the Waldorf address?" Chuck hoarsely addressed the assistant before picking Blair up, ignoring her shrieks of delight as he carried her to the limo.

"The Palace, Arthur." He announced before turning his attention back to the brunette with a sly grin.


	14. How habits become tradition

"Serena where are you?" Blair Waldorf looked round the room wildly. All she could see were society mothers and scary investment bankers. She stamped her Mary Jane and white tight clad foot in anger before catching sight of two bare feet slipping out of sight under a table.

"Hey B, what's up?" The six year old Serena grinned innocently up at her best friend. Next to the blonde sat a sheepish Nate Archibald.

"Why are you hiding under a table? With no shoes or tights on?" Blair considered the half dressed state of her best friend to be of vital importance right at this second.

"We're hiding. From Klaus."

Blair glanced around her before crawling under the table to join her two best friends. "Eww it's dirty under here."

Serena giggled before putting a finger to her lips. "We only talk in whispers. If Klaus finds us then he'll make me dance with Chuck Bass."

"I don't see the problem with that. Chuck is a good dancer; his nanny makes him take lessons."

"Then you dance with him."

"But he smells funny. He wears cologne and he's only six."

"Hey that's my best friend you're being mean about." Nate interrupted their bickering.

"I thought we were your best friends Natie."

"Yeah it's Serena, Blair and Nate to the very end."

"Is that why you all hide under tables?"

The three friends whipped round in fear, only to relax when they saw the grinning face of Chuck.

"My mom says you're not supposed to sneak up on people." Blair crossed her arms and glared at Chuck. "And go away, if anyone is gonna catch Klaus' attention it's gonna be you."

"Relax; he's too busy propping up the bar to even notice his own wife." Chuck adjusted his scarf around his neck. "At least that's what my dad says."

Blair pulled a face at Chuck. He was the ultimate in stupid boy as far as she was concerned. He always tried to act more grown up than he was.

"You shouldn't listen in to adult conversations, it's rude."

"Did your mommy teach you that too?"

"Shut up Chuck!"

"Can you both shut up?" Serena pleaded, trying to keep the noise down. She peeked out under the table cloth and was happy to see Klaus was talking to Blair's dad at the bar. "So I say we sneak out. There aren't anymore slow songs now if my mom is sat down with Erik."

The other three nodded in agreement and crawled out from under the table. Blair brushed down her pink party dress, making sure the bow was still straight at the back, Chuck and Nate brushed cake crumbs off their knees and Serena slipped her tights and shoes back on.

For as far back as any of them could remember weddings had involved stuffy outfits and parents who drunk too much and did strange dancing with each other. But hiding under the table had been fun and they weren't ready to sit down and let the adults have all the fun yet.

"Let's dance!" Serena grabbed Nate and Blair's hands as one of her favourite songs came on.

"I thought that was why we were hiding?"

"No that was only so we didn't have to slow dance. We can fast dance."

Serena pulled her two friends onto the dance floor. Before they were dragged too far away Blair grabbed onto Chuck's hand, pulling him into the crowds of people already dancing.

Once they reached the middle of the floor Serena grabbed both of Nate's hands and they began to dance strangely.

"What are they doing?" Chuck shouted into Blair's ear.

Blair shrugged, "it looks like it's a cross between a waltz and a tango."

"It looks stupid."

"No, it looks like the perfect Nate and Serena dance." Blair turned to Chuck and held out her hand. "Dance with me."

"Why would I want to dance with a girl?"

"Because that's what people do. That's what boys are meant to do." Blair pleaded with her eyes. "That's what Nate would do."

Dropping his best friend into the conversation worked and Chuck put all his effort into recreating the moves his dance teacher had forced him to learn, a look of deep concentration on his face.

After three songs the friends were tired and had left the dance floor. They sat on a row of chairs, watching as Eleanor Waldorf did the twist with Bart Bass.

"Why has no one had a fight yet?" Serena asked, looking around the room as if she was looking for people arguing. "Someone always fights at weddings."

"Because no one is angry?" Blair suggested, watching her best friend with mild interest.

"But weddings are always more fun on the TV when people fight!" Serena complained, before gasping loudly and turning to Blair with her eyes wide. "I have the best idea ever!"

"Please don't say it." Blair pleaded with her friend, just as Serena announced, "We should have a fight!"

"Too late." Chuck whispered to Blair.

"What about?"

"Anything!" Serena thought for a moment before standing up and turning to face Blair. "You stole my Barbie doll!"

"I didn't!" Blair shouted in alarm.

"Yes you did, and then you cut all her hair off because you said she was a lisban, a lesboy, a…you said she liked girls!"

"Well that's only cos Ken looks like a girl after you put makeup on him!"

Their arguing had attracted the attention of some of the adults. Lily and Harold rushed over and each picked up their offspring.

"Girls I'm going to have to separate you two."

"No it's ok mommy, we won't fight anymore." Serena smiled up at her mother, flashing her most winning smile. Lily raised an eyebrow before nodding and setting Serena down. Harold copied the action, but not before warning Blair not to fight again.

The adults left again, prompting Chuck to announce in a deflated tone, "Well that wasn't very interesting."

"I'm hungry!" Serena announced ten minutes later, sitting up and looking around at the other three friends. "I want a burger."

"S, I don't think your mom put burgers on the menu."

"I know a place round the corner."

"Thanks for the suggestion Chuck, but we can't leave without adult supervision."

"Why do you use such big words Blair?"

"Hey guys stop arguing!" Serena shushed her friends and pointed to where a group of young women sat chatting in the corner of the room. "All we need is one nanny to take us to the burger place."

"I vote Chuck's."

"Me too."

"I vote for Blair's."

"Dorota wouldn't fall for it Bass, yours however would."

"So it's settled, Chuck go ask your nanny if she'll take us to get food."

"What do we do for money?"

"My mom gave me some money before, I don't know why." Serena pulled out a ten dollar bill from her pocket.

Blair nodded in acknowledgment and the three friends made their way over to where Chuck had pulled his nanny off her feet and was now dragging her out of the ballroom doors.

"Mr Chuck I don't think your daddy will be best pleased!" She attempted to stop him, only causing him to pull harder.

"I don't think my daddy will be pleased if you refuse to give me what I want either."

The nanny gave up, allowing the children to shepherd her out the door and to the burger joint, which was thankfully only half a block down the street.

"Order us four kid's meals." Chuck demanded. "Blair wants chocolate milk, Nate and Serena will be happy with whatever."

"Why do you specify what Blair wants?" Serena asked as she sat down opposite Chuck.

"Because I know she'll kick up the most fuss if I don't get her what she wants."

Nate nodded in agreement, before catching sight of the glare the little brunette was sending him. Serena giggled at her best friend, before sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. Blair mimicked her, trying not to laugh at the boys horrified expressions.

The nanny placed the tray down on the table, pulling her hands back quickly as four greedy children dove into the pile of food. Chuck began stuffing his face with chips, gulping down his orange juice to wash it all down. Serena and Nate also attacked their food, leaving Blair to stare at them in horror as she picked at her burger and sipped on her chocolate milk.

Two weeks later, at another society wedding, the four friends did exactly what they did at Lily Van Der Woodsen's wedding. Soon after it became a habit.


End file.
